


Replaceable

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Mentions of Blood, Prescription Medication, anxiety comfot, self doubt, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Hux suffers from his first anxiety attack as he begins to think that he's no longer good enough for the first order





	Replaceable

Blood was dripping from his mouth. The thick metallic taste coating the entire inside of his mouth, sticking to his teeth.  
He was standing at the bridge, none of his officers meeting his eye after the confrontation with Snoke. He allowed the blood to dribble down his chin, landing on the pristine floor with near-silent drops. He refused to reach up and touch what he knew would be a bruised nose. He would see his injuries when he returned to his apartment.  
Now was not the time to show weakness.  
He noticed, throughout his day, that his vision became slightly blurry on and off. His hands would become clammy…or freezing. He found himself putting on his gloves, with no relief from the cold. He could feel something fluttering in the pit of his stomach, and the way his heart began to tighten, as if the Supreme Leader himself were reaching into his chest, squeezing any life out of the organ.  
Hux was quick to leave as soon as his shift was done. He went quickly to his apartment, passing Storm Troopers who were quick to stumble out of his way. He punched the code into the pad, the door sliding open as he moved into his apartment.  
He reaches up, his hand grabbing onto his chest. Nails digging into his skin, as if to tear out his own heart.  
There was nothing he could say that would describe this feeling. Nothing that could ease this…It wasn’t a pain. He didn’t know what it was. He had never felt anything like this. He drops to his knees, beginning to release shallow breaths.  
You heard the thud of his joints hitting the hard floor, which prompted you to come out of the small office the apartment held. “Armitage?” You ask, brows furrowing as you see the orange haired man gasping for breath, tearing at the cloth on his chest.  
“Armitage?” You ask again, coming closer. Worry was lacing your words, and you knelt beside him, hand going to his.  
You gasp slightly when his hand grabs yours, squeezing it tightly. “Armitage?” You ask once more “What happened? What’s happening?”  
You had a suspicion of what was happening. The breathing was similar to the patterns of someone in an anxiety attack. But this was General Armitage Hux. There would be no way that he could really be having an attack. You take your other hand, guiding his face up to look at yours.  
You shiver, seeing his nose and cheekbones covered in light purple and blue bruises, blood dried onto his chin. “What happened?”  
“I let the Supreme leader down.” He chokes out, coughing from the lack of air he had in his lungs. “I disappointed him.”  
You move, guiding Armitage up onto his feet. “I need you to sit on the chair.” You tell him “I need you to focus on your breathing. I can’t lift you if you become unconscious.”  
He stumbles to his feet, leaning into you as you guide him to a chair. You let him collapse into it, you cup his face between your hands, forcing him to look at you.  
“Deep breaths.” You instruct, breathing in slowly to show him the pace you wanted him at. “Five seconds in, hold for five, and five seconds out.”  
You count with him as he breathes, his breath steadily becoming less shaky on the exhale. Hux drops his hands from his chest, resting his eyes as he continued the breathing exercise.  
“Now, what happened?” You ask, pulling the other chair close, sitting in front of him.  
“I disappointed the Supreme Leader.” He forces out, his body still trembling.  
“How.” You ask, knowing very well that if he didn’t get this out, then it would fester and becoming so much worse.  
“I’ve failed.” Was all he could mumble, leaning forward, burying his face into his hands. “He’ll strip me of my title. I’ll be nothing.”  
“Tij.” You say gently, leaning forward and taking his hands into yours. “There’s no one who could replace you. You’re General Hux, you’re the face of the First Order. No one can take your place, your job is secured.”  
“The Supreme Lea-.” He starts  
“Will not replace you.” You finish for him, squeezing his hands gently. “Even a fool like Snoke sees how much you do for the Order. He would not be so stupid as to get rid of you. Please, understand that the Order cannot run without you.”  
Armitage releases a deep sigh, his breath shaking as it passed through his lips. “I feel like a scolded child again.” He tells you, removing a hand from yours to gingerly touch the bruise under his eye.  
“I know.” You respond, leaning in further to place a kiss where his fingers had been touching. “I love you, I’m going to set up an appointment for you to get a prescription for anxiety attacks. It’ll help with the pit in your stomach and keep you working.”  
Armitage nods, tugging your hand slightly to bring you closer, his lips pressing against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more at my tumblr @rosalynbair


End file.
